The Fateful Watcher
by Isabella.Amour
Summary: Anastasia Steele has just moved to Seattle on her own with nobody to run to for help and assert her independence. She encounters an unfortunate experience on her first night until a fateful watcher saves her. Will Ana still keep to her independence? Will her and her rescuer connect?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

Hi everyone! Yes, I know what you're thinking - why is she doing another story when she has two going? Well after taking sometime out, I've decided to put '50 Shades of Blood' on hold indefinitely. I think because it was my first story, I had messed up the story a little and it just got out of hand so if anyone wants to continue or take that idea - you're more than welcome to.

'The Bodyguard' is coming to a close. I expect two more chapters than it will be finished. I love that this got so much feedback and reviews and I'm glad to say even though it's been great getting all the feedback, I'm glad it is coming to a close which means more stories!

I love writing stories and I've had an idea in my head for a while so I'm going to go for it! I hope you like this one!

APOV

Today is the day. I'm moving to Seattle from Vegas. Thank god - I'm getting away from Mom and Bob. My mother is a hopeless romantic - husband No.4 people. Bob is a nice guy but I can tell he just wants her to himself and to be honest, I don't blame him. They're in love and that's a great thing - I wouldn't want my 21 year old step-daughter lurking around. Kate - my childhood best friend comes over to help me pack. I've known her since I was 12 years old. She's helped me through everything but sadly, she needs to stay and look after her Dad since her mom passed away a year ago otherwise she would be moving in with him. I look at her as a sister even though I'm an only child. I grab the last box and place in the trunk of my car. I turn round to see Kate crying. I feel my eyes prick with the waterworks and grab her in a huge bear hug. We just stand there holding each other.

"I'm sorry Kate. This is something I've just got to do, for me." I whisper to her and she nods. I pull away and we just giggle at us crying.

"Promise me, we will talk everyday day as normal, Steele? Nothing will change?" She asks me and I smile back at her.

"I'll contact you when I get there. I promise." I swear to her and she smiles back. I give my my mom a hug goodbye and set off on my new adventure.

I drive into Seattle and realised how nice it is to see green grass and not beige desert all the time. The air is nice and crisp. I grab all the boxes and put them all away in the apartment. Thank god for Kate. Her dad has an apartment in the city and rents out, luckily it was empty when I spoke to him about me moving to Seattle. All the other apartments were so expensive. I start my internship in five days so I have a few days to get myself settled before I start the New Ana - starting my career. I cannot wait!

I've spent god knows how long packing when I look at my phone and see its 11pm. Just as the realisation hits me, my stomach makes a cry to make its need heard. Crap - I hope there is a store near here. Most of the places are shut by this time.

After asking round, I'm told there is a convenience store five minute walk away so I decide to leave my car at the apartment and just walk, get some fresh air.

I grab some snacks and a bit of pasta with sauce, I head home. Cannot wait to get into my bed now that my bedroom is all packed away. Kate would be so proud of me. Oh shit! Kate! I promised her I would let her know when I got here! I stop to get my phone out of my pocket and start to text her.

"Hello pretty lady." A voice springs out behind me. I gasp, frozen on the spot. The guy circles round to stand in front of me. I can't see his face due to the fact there is no near streetlight. I start to dial 911 but he smacks the phone out of my hand. Shit.

"Silly decision you made to come out this late but then again your loss is my gain. Don't give up the good girl act, it's such a turn on." He grabs me and tries to kiss me. I try to push him away but it's hard as I can't see. I'm fighting blind.

"Get the fuck away from me!" I shout at him.

"Oh we have a squirmer, I like that. You're going to need to be still soon though to get what I want." He tries to croon at me but it's making me feel sick to my stomach.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" I scream and suddenly the guy is off me. I hear punching and groaning.

"You nasty fucker!" I hear another voice shout. A much nicer voice even when it sounds aggressive. I wish I could see clearly. After a couple of minutes, the groaning stops.

"Are you OK?" I'm asked and I instantly feel at ease, as if the shock has evaporated into the cold, crisp Seattle air.

"T-t-thank y-y-ou." I breathlessly thank him. He rustles something and I see a light shining onto his face. He dials a number and puts the phone to his ear.

"911 - police please. I'd like to report an attempted rape. Yes the perpetrator is still here but he is unconscious. No it wasn't done to me but I was a witness and I acted. Yes the victim is with me now. She's shaken up but more or less, is OK." I see his silhouette nod and hangs up.

"Police are on their way. I'll stay with you until they come." He states to me.

"Thank you very much - not a lot of people would do that."

"What are you talking about? It's what any normal person would do." He snaps back at me. What the hell? I'm just being nice.

"Well clearly not considering I was nearly raped." I snap back at him. What are you going to do about that, mystery man?

He snorts at my reply. Suddenly, sirens appear out of nowhere and start getting clearer. The blue sirens blind my sight after getting too used to the dark. I see the stranger who saved me approach the sirens and point to me and the fucker on the ground. The policeman then shines a torch in my eyes and I'm blinded. The light gets brighter.

"Miss? My name is Officer Richmond - would you mind answering a few questions for me?" I follow the protocol and answer the questions. I go through everything whilst the guy on the ground wakes up.

"Fuck sake - what does it take for a man to get some cunt round here?" he grunts and I gasp.

"Well guess what sunshine - you're not going to get some of that for a while, not if I can help it." The stranger says to my attacker. What is it about his voice that gets to me so much?

"Right - that's it for now. We will probably need to call you in at the police station to complete a formal statement if you're ok with that Miss?"

"Of course, Officer."

"Right - have you got a way of getting home?" The officer asks me. I'm about to answer no before I'm interrupted.

"I'm walking her home." The police officer shines the torch in the stranger's face and I finally see my saviour. Oh. My. God. His eyes. The most gorgeous grey shade I have ever seen. Messy copper hair that looks like he's just been at a photoshoot with a strong, defined jawline.

"Ma'am - do you feel comfortable walking with this gentleman?" The officer asks me.

"Yes - he saved my life." I confirm to the officer. He looks both at me and the stranger.

"Ok well thank you Miss Steele - we will be in touch." The two police officers lift my attacker up from the ground and direct him to the police car.

"How do you know I won't hurt you either?" The stranger asks me out of nowhere. This would usually creep me out but weirdly, it doesn't.

"Why would you save me from an attack to put me through another one?" Take that! I can tell he is thinking my words over.

"Why don't we get you to your home so you can try and get something to eat?" He suggests and I wonder. How does he know I haven't eaten? I voice my thoughts to him loudly. "You have a bag full of food, unless you were buying for someone else - you must have been intending to eat some time." Damn it - one all now. We walk in silence for the rest of the five minute journey to my apartment. I turn to the my rescuer.

"Well - this is me." His eyes bulge out of his head.

"You live here? This place has graffiti on the walls!" He exclaims to me.

"Well I literally moved here today and I don't have a lot of money. My friend's father owns this apartment and he is renting it to me at a discounted price. Once I get some money together, I'll start saving up for another place which hopefully shouldn't take too long." I tell him and he seems actually interested in what I'm saying.

"Well - start saving soon. This area doesn't have a good reputation. " He tells me.

"Well thanks for warning me, I guess." I tell him. It feels like I'm being scorned more than anything.

"Whats your name?" He asks me. I tell him and he says it a couple of times.

"Please try to stay safe, Anastasia. I can't think of what could happen and if I'm not there or anyone else to protect you." He says to me and I finally start to see a softer side of him.

"Well thank you for your concern Mr?" I ask him and he looks at me confused as if I should know his name.

"Christian." He answers.

"Well thank you Christian for saving me from that and I'll try to be safe from now on." I assure him. He nods and walks away. The biggest sigh escapes my lungs as if I've been hit by some overwhelming emotion. That was so intense. I walk into my apartment knowing that I am no longer hungry so I go straight to sleep and dream of the copper haired man I met.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! I'm really sorry about the mistake. my story was supposed to be called The Fateful Watcher but my tablet autocorrected it to The Fateful Tacher and unfortunately I could not change it without deleting it in full so I had to delete it and then create it again with the saved chapter so I hope this doesn't change the reviews. so a bit of a life update - as all you know, I got married in August which was lovely but in the last few months. I've had a few issues which had to be focused on. I now have a new job which I'm loving at the moment so I'm very happy with that. I've had a few issues in regards to my endometriosis but hopefully will get on top of that soon.

I am very sorry about keeping all you waiting for so long. My laptop is still broken therefore it was difficult trying to find time to write and I could only do it on my phone which is too small especially when you're typing it out and see the auto correct mistakes on it. My lovely husband got me a tablet for Christmas so it's a lot better to write on which I want to try and do a lot more frequently. Hope everyone has had a great holiday and I hope you like this chapter.

I wake up and I hear the Buzz of the busy morning rush in Seattle. Cars honking, brakes screeching - it's weird how the noise doesn't turn me off at all. I make myself breakfast but make a mental note that I need to buy myself a phone after what happened yesterday.

 _Buzz!_ What the? I walk over to my intercom, scared - I've never used this thing before. I press the button. "H-h-hello?"

"Hey - I've got a delivery for Miss Anastasia Steele." The guy calls over. I open my apartment door to go downstairs to receive the package. The guy is so underdressed. Baseball cap, jeans that are ripped on the knees. I open the door and sign the delivery note and take the box to my apartment. What could this be? Maybe Mom ordered something for me as a welcome home present? I rip the box open and I see a brand new iPhone 7, just sitting there. What? I never ordered myself a phone. how could this of happened? I see a note attached to the box it came in.

 **Don't think I didn't notice the cocksucker throw your phone away last night.** **I called the phone company and explained your situation. Your old number (don't worry, I don't know it) is transferred on here. I just bought the phone for you.** **Hope you have a better time in Seattle.** **Christian.** No way! Dreamy guy has got me a freakin' iPhone 7! I can't believe it! No, this is too much. I need to give this back. There is no way I can keep this. I'll just use it for the time being and when I start earning some money, I'll buy myself another phone and give him back this one. That's right - I'll just keep it on loan.

 _Ring!_ "Hello?"

"Steele! Why did you not call me last night?" Oh shit. Kate.

"There was a slight situation that happened last night which caused my phone to break but I'm fine Kate. I got a new phone this morning."

"Fucking hell, Steele. A text wouldn't have sufficed! I thought something bad might have happened, y'know."

"Honestly, Kate. I'm fine. I start my job in two days anyway so I have a lot to do. When I'm settled in, I'll give you a call."

"You actually promise this time?"'

"Yes I promise. don't worry about me, I'm fine."

"Miss you Steele."

"I miss you too Kate, bye." and I hang up. Right - I need to sort out getting some proper food in so I don't have what happened to me last night.

I've managed to do a whole week's food shop so I'm all sorted. I went to the bank and sorted my payments for my rent. I literally sound so boring right now. What do you do when you have no family or friends nearby. Wait a minute - Dad! I take my phone out of my pocket and dial his number.

"Hello?"

"Dad - it's Annie."

"Annie - honey. How are you?"

"I'm good - I actually have some pretty big news."

"Its not a boyfriend, is it? Annie - I can't take that, not with my blood pressure at the moment!"

I giggle. "No, Dad. I haven't got a boyfriend. I've moved out of Mom's. I got myself an internship at a great company with great benefits and I've moved to Seattle."

"Annie - why didn't you tell me this? This is fantastic, you're closer to me. I'm so proud of you for getting yourself out there. My little Annie is all grown up. When do you start this new job hot shot?"

"I start in two days Dad, I've just been getting settled in my new apartment."

"Well do you have any plans, I could come over and see you later today if you'd like."

"Why don't I come to you, Dad?" I need to start learning the roads round here anyway. Shall we say 1ish?"

"See you then honey." and he hangs up.

I'm walking to my car when all of a sudden, I hear a fast engine coming toward me. I turn and see a motorcyclist literally two feet away from me until I'm knocked down to the ground. I tumble round a couple of times, I land on my back but someone is holding my back as if they were trying to protect me. I feel so dizzy.

 _Anastasia. Anastasia - can you hear me?_ Oh God, I'm dreaming of Christian's voice again. I'm hallucinating. I'm hurt, aren't I? Why am I getting all of this bad luck? I slowly open my eyes and I see him. As if he had just rolled out of a menswear catalogue. All suited and booted. There he is - on top of me.

"Anastasia - can you hear me?"

"You're here. Again." I breathlessly state to him.

"It would appear so." He chuckles. "Are you ok? Are you in any pain?"

"Erm I don't think so but then again, I haven't checked." I state and he slowly removes himself from me. Don't do that! He lends his hand to me to help me up and I take it. I feel a zing of electricity when our hands touched. That couldn't have been just me, he must have feel that as well. I stumble as I try to stand up straight which is a task anyway in my day-to-day life. I look at him to thank him but all the words disappear from my mind. I just can't stop looking at his gorgeous face right now.

"Anastasia." He waves his hand in front of me to catch my attention. I blink to make it seem like I was just dizzy.

"Sorry abour that. That's two days in a row now. You must be psychic or something."

"I don't think so - I was just on my way to work but I'm glad I could help you again. Why don't we sit for coffee so you can get some sugar in your system by the time the adrenaline wears off." Trust me, the adrenaline will still be here because you're here. I nod as I don't want to turn down them offer of spending more time with him. We walk over to the coffee shop on the corner and we grab a table. A waitress eye fucks him as she comes straight to our table, messing around with her hair to catch Chrisrian's attention.

"Can I have a cappuccino and two chocolate chip muffins. What would you like?" Christian turns to me as if he hasn't noticed the waitress standing there.

"Erm, can I have an English breakfast tea but with the bag out please? I'm a bit fussy with my tea." I giggle to cover my guilt for being difficult and I see a hint of a smile play on his lips. Mmm, What I wouldn't give to have those lips on me. We sit in silence until the waitress brings our order to us. I grab my tea and dunk bag in and out and I see Christian eyeing me up.

"What?"

"You barely dunked your bag in. You're literally having boiling water, not even a tea."

"I like my tea to be weak, I'm sorry."' I snap back at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just I've never seen anyone who has tea like that."

"Its ok. I think after the last two days, I'm just a bit hept up. Thank you for the phone and of course, saving my life two days in a row now."

"Well like I said, glad to know I was able to help."

"Please let me do something to say thank you."

He scoffs at my suggestion. "Dont be silly Anastasia. it's nothing."

"Its not nothing to me. You saved me from getting hurt twice in a town which I don't even know. Please - let me do something to thank you."

He looks at me as if he has a suggestion but he's too scared to share it with me.

"Dont worry - Its just a good deed any citizen would do." Oh come on.

"Christian - just tell me. I'll do anything."

"Well - There could be something you could help me out with but this is not the best place to discuss this. What are your plans for tonight?"

No way! Is he asking me for a date?

"Nothing - immliterally going to be at my apartment, probably reading." I giggle at my nervousness.

"Would you mind if I came over tonight to discuss an arrangement with you?"

"Erm, well of course. I don't mind. What time?"

"I'll be at yours for 7pm." He puts his hand in his pocket and leaves a $50 dollar bill for the check. "I've got to go but I'll see you later."

Oh my God, the day has flown by so fast and now its nearly 7pm. I've made a lasagne in case if he is hungry, if not I will eat it. I put some make up on me to make sure I'm looking better than he has seen me at least. I can't believe the Adonis is going to be in my apartment any minute now!

 _Buzz!_ Oh my God - Its him. I press the button. "Hello?"

"Anastasia - Its Christian."

"Hi - Its the apartment at the top of the stairs, first one you see." I press the other button which lets him in. Oh my God, does everything look ok? I straighten my skirt in case it was wrinkled before I open the door and see him there. He's wearing the same outfit as he was earlier. A fitted beige coat with a grey suit underneath it which looks tailored impeccably to his physique.

"Come on in." He walks in and takes a look round the apartment. He looks in the kitchen and I can tell he's smelled the food

"I thought I would make some dinner in case you were hungry. It's lasagne." He turns round and smiles at me.

"That sounds lovely." I go up to him and the electricity intensifies.

"Would you like me to take your coat?" I hold my hand out and he shuffles out of his coat and passed it to me when I go to hang it up on the coathanger. "Please sit down, anywhere is fine." He sits at my little breakfast tatable, it's like he doesn't belong in a place like this. I sit on the other side.

"Before we get into anything, I need you to sign this." He hands me a piece of paper and I glance at it quickly. "Its a non-disclosure agreement. It basically means you cannot discuss with anyone what is discussed between you and I. My lawyers insist on it."

"Your lawyer? Are you some sort of celebrity or something?" I snort at him and he doesn't say anything. I don't know anything about this man. "Erm ok. I'll sign it."

"Do you not want to read it first?" He asks me.

"Why would I? It's pretty straight forward. Just don't tell anyone what happens between you and I." I grab a pen and sign on the dotted line. "Now, Mr Christian - what would you like to discuss?" I ask him.

"I understand what I'm about to suggest is very weird but you asked me if there was some way you could return the favour of me helping you."

I nod. "Of course - just tell me in your own time."

"Are you aware of BDSM?" What. The. Fuck.

"Erm, I've heard of it but I've never practiced it." Well you can't really say that, you're a virgin, you've done nothing my subconscious shouts at me.

"Well I do but I'm in need of a submissive."

"And you think I can be that?" I ask him.

"Possibly - I'd obviously guide you and we wouldn't do anything you do not want to do. But it could also be keeping me company. I'm a bit lonely apart from my bodyguard."

"If you don't mind me asking, why me? I'm sure there are many girls who practice this that could please you better than I could."

"I don't know, Anastasia. All I know is you're different to other girls and I'm drawn to that as fuck." I gasp at his declaration. "I'm not expecting a definite answer tonight. Just think it over. Research it and then maybe if you decide to try it, we can come up with a contract."

"Not a lot of romance in this." I roll my eyes at him

"I don't do romance, Miss Steele." He grabs the NDA and writes a number on it. "This is my number, you can ring me or text me to let me know about your decision. Just think about it, please." He looks at me pleading. Why is it I feel like I want to say yes? Don't say Ana.

"I'll read into it and let you know."


End file.
